Harmonic Melodies
by Au revoir Amour
Summary: Short Sulu/Chekov stories inspired by my favourite songs.
1. Lips of An Angel

_**This is a collection of Sulu/Chekov shorts, but not all of them are romantic, and not all of them have happy endings. Just a warning. Also, I'm pretty sure that none of them are in a common universe, or correlate to each other in anyway. They switch narrators a lot, so be ready. :)  
~Jessi**_

"**Lips of an Angel" – Hinder**

Why was Pavel suddenly coming into his room at two o'clock in the morning? And why, pray tell, were his cheeks stained with tears like that? The younger man sniffled and climbed up on Hikaru's bed, uninvited, and curled into a ball next to his best friend, shaking like a leaf. Another night, another nightmare, Hikaru thought sullenly, patting his friend on the back lightly.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered, though he already knew the answer. Pavel looked up at him with big, blue eyes and pouted pink lips that were just _so_ alluring that Hikaru almost had to look away. Then he licked those lips and opened his mouth to say something, and it was absolutely _mesmerising_.

"Hikaru..." he said all-too-loudly. Hikaru winced, even though hearing that voice, saying his name in that way that was just so _sweet_.

"Pavel this _really_ isn't a good time—"

The young Ensign who was now standing in the doorway to Sulu's bathroom with her mouth open, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, would have to agree.


	2. Behind Those Eyes

**"Behind Those Eyes" – Three Doors Down**

He had that look in his eye; the one that said something was wrong. I sucked in a breath and waited for the explosion—

"There's something you've got to know," he whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. I'd seen this face before, on a girl I'd dated long before, back at the Academy. I felt my heat begin to race. Why had I thought Pavel would be any different? I'd been down this road before, and wasn't sure I could go there again.

How had I not seen it before? There'd been something in the way he smiled for the past few days— maybe even weeks. Behind those innocent eyes, he was lying. There was nothing I could say. How could I change his mind? I already knew the next words before they even came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. There's..."

"Somebody else," I finished for him. He was hiding behind those eyes of his, looking downcast and ashamed. He turned and moved to walk away, and though it hurt to do so, I grabbed his shoulder to stop him. His eyes were begging me to let go, that I wasn't going to change his mind, but I just couldn't let this be goodbye.

"I still love you," I whispered, breaking on the inside.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry."


	3. Potential Break Up Song

**"Potential Break-Up Song" – Aly & AJ**

Who could forget their boyfriend's birthday? I mean, it was just my stupid birthday, and I was sure he was busy in San Francisco. But he hadn't even called.

I tried to play along, when he called almost too weeks later, a few days before the end of our shore leave; I tried to let the whole experience roll of my back as though it were nothing. It wasn't nothing.

He obviously didn't see what his carelessness was doing to our relationship. How slowly, ever so painfully slowly, he was breaking my heart with all his callousness. It could, potentially, be over.

I wanted to know. Was it over? Did he still care? Or was be trying to give me subtle hints that he didn't want me anymore?

"I think..." I said one evening, after a particularly gruelling fencing match. "I think... I want my stuff back."

Hikaru looked at me confusedly. "What?"

"I want my stuff back. The stuff I left in your quarters. Just pack it up and drop it off."

He stared at me blankly. "Are you... are you breaking up with me?" he whispered, his shoulders slumping.

I didn't know the answer to that.


	4. Catch Me While I'm Sleeping

**"Catch Me While I'm Sleeping" – Pink**

How many times had Pavel sat across from me on the bridge, thinking the same things that I thought?

...How could he possibly think that I could give him what he needed?

I told him the truth; that he needed so much more than I could provide for him. But he, as strange as he always is, just told me he had faith in me.

People are constantly falling in and out of love, I told myself. He would get over me if I just gave him enough time. He deserved so much more than what I could give him.

I wanted to tell him goodbye. I tried to cut it off completely and give him a chance to grow. I tried to, but I just wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to tell him to go back to his room and sleep in his own bed, either, because mine always seemed so lonely when he wasn't in it.


	5. I'm A Believer

"**I'm a Believer" – Smash Mouth**

The minute I saw Chekov, I knew I was in love. I didn't think it could actually happen like that: "love at first sight." Attraction, maybe, but love? No, of course not. That was only true in old fairy tales. Love was something that was unreachable, unattainable; something I could only strive for, and never touch. Someone else got someone to love, not Hikaru.

But, God, those eyes— they were bluer than blue and happier than anything I'd ever known. I could just stare into them forever. Then he smiled and I was a goner. I'd never felt this way about anyone before; girlfriends and boyfriends of the past were all flings, even the serious ones, after I met Chekov. I didn't even know his first name, and I already knew I'd do anything for the man.

"Meester Sulu, are you all right? You hawe gone a leetle pink," he said in a thick-as-molasses accent that was just so suiting to his innocent face. "Perhaps you should go to zee infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine," I managed to say after my tongue decided to behave. "I'll be okay. Where were we?"

It took all my willpower after that day and for the next two years of school not to push him against a wall and kiss him so hard he'd still feel it in the morning. He was only fifteen, after all. He was so much younger than myself. He was just a _child_, really.

_You can wait_, I told myself, gazing at him and smiling as he bit his lip and took careful notes for his advanced calculous course._ You can wait for him._


	6. Be Somebody

"**Be Somebody" – Three Doors Down**

"Where the hell have you been, Pav?" Hikaru sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, blearily trying to focus on the clock above the dresser. "It's four in the morning!"

He doesn't know where he'd been or how long he's been out; all he know is that he woke up to an empty bed an hour ago, and had been fretfully tossing and turning ever since.

"I've been working," he grumbled, pulling off a shoe and tossing it in the corner. "I need to finish this before we get back to the ship, or—"

Hikaru groaned loudly, interrupting him. "Don't let those dreams of yours run away, Pav," he warned sleepily, reaching for his lover and pulling him towards the bed. "It's like sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Pavel gave a mighty huff and pushed Hikaru's hands away, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm just trying to _be_ somebody, Hikaru," he sighed after a moment, looking dejectedly down to the floorboards, "You don't understand, because you've already _done_ something with your life. If I finish this, if I really _do _this, I'll be known for something other than 'that kid with the accent' or 'Whiz-kid'! Don't you get it? I'm just trying to live my _life_—"

He was cut off with a kiss, and then was pulled into Hikaru's lap on the creaking box-spring mattress.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Pavel, "I love you now, don't worry so much. You_ are_ somebody— _my_ somebody, and you haven't let me down yet." He paused, looking at Pavel with a stern glare. "Now get into bed before you wake up the rest of the house with your crazy experiments."

Pavel sighs, knowing full well he won't be able to get back to work until morning, what with the death-grip Hikaru has around his waist. He doesn't really mind, though, as he snuggles under the blankets and curls into a ball against Hikaru's chest; it can wait.


	7. True Colours

"**True Colours" - Keshia Chanté**

Right when he needed a friend, Pavel stepped into his life. They were instantly friends, laughing easily and having intelligent conversations. Hikaru considered Pavel to be like his brother, they were so close. Through the good times and the bad, the emotional ups and down, Pavel was always there for him. Hikaru trusted Pavel in a way that he had never trusted anyone before; he trusted him to always be there.

The pair would talk for hours over their communicators, keeping roommates awake until the wee hours of the morning. They walked to their classes together, ate lunch in the Mess Hall together, did absolutely_ everything_ together. No matter where Hikaru went, Pavel followed him with a lopsided grin that was almost puppy-like.

Looking back, Hikaru wonders how he never saw it coming. He should have known; he thought he knew everything about his best friend. He was wrong.

It was mid-Winter during their second year at the Academy. They had been going for a run and taken a break in the park to admire the view of the Bridge as the sun rose behind it. Pavel was sitting just a little too close to Hikaru on the park bench, but he hadn't really noticed. "Karu," he murmured, and his voice was low. Hikaru looked at him oddly, noticing for the first time how close they were. He could have literally counted the number of individual eyelashes his friend had, they were so close.

Pavel's breath on his face made him freeze, internally panicking. When Pavel leaned forward to brush his lips against Hikaru's, Hikaru jumped up and away, startled.

"Pavel!" he said, his anger bubbling over. "What are you doing?!"

Pavel whimpered like a kicked puppy, looking up at him with big blue eyes. His lip quivered. "You mean you don't feel—"

"No!"

The look on Pavel's face at his denial of romantic feelings was awful. He had his look in his eyes that made Hikaru feel as though someone had kicked him in the gut: Betrayal. Pavel felt so betrayed by his best friend and first crush. The look on his face said everything, he didn't need to say how hurt he was.

The sixteen-year-old stood from the bench, his knees shaking slightly, and turned away. Hikaru's heart was pounding in his ears as he watched Pavel start to jog back toward the dorm building, eventually turning a corner and leaving his line of sight.

* * *

He missed Pavel so much his heart ached. He hadn't heard a word from Pavel in weeks; whether it was out of anger, or embarrassment, Pavel was avoiding him, and doing it well. He hadn't seen him anywhere, and he hadn't been answering Hikaru's calls.

Hikaru would have given the world to salvage the wreckage that used to be their unbreakable friendship. If he could only go back in time and change things, told Pavel the truth...

"_I do feel it, Pav,_" he should have said. But Hikaru Sulu was a coward.


End file.
